Frozen Deluxe Fashion Doll set 2014
The Anna and Elsa dolls, Snow Queen dress and room screen in this are identical to the Frozen Deluxe Fashion Doll set 2013. Anna's Snow Gear set is also identical, but now includes the hat and cape. But there is an included Kristoff and Hans dolls and an Olaf figurine. Anna Sculpt: Anna Classic Body: Classic 2012 Appearance * Hair: Anna is rooted with a bright orange fiber, with a white streak. It's pulled up in a high donut bun, and has a strand of hair wrapped around the base. There's short bangs at the front, which are parted on the left. The rooting pattern is dense around the hairline, with a part at the left side. * Face':' Anna has a very simple face. She has orange eyebrows that fade towards the centre. Her eyes are adorned with only eyeliner. There is a light blush on her nose and cheeks. As well as several freckles. And finally a red shade of lipstick. Her expression is quite subtle and she glances to the right. * Outfit: '''Based on Anna's dress as seen during Elsa's coronation, Anna wears a 4 piece ensemble. The dress is one piece. It has a black bodice that's finished with a green ribbon on the top. The dress is held up by aqua green straps. The skirt part of the dress is printed with the dress' design. The attachment to the top is ruffled, not pleated like in the movie and it reaches the floor. She wears black choker that's stitched closed. It can't be removed without taking off the head or cutting the stitches. Her shoes are simple black flats. Elsa '''Sculpt: Elsa Classic Body: Classic 2012 Appearance * Hair: '''Elsa is rooted with a very light blonde. It's styled into a twisted bun in the nape of her neck. She has straight bangs that end in a longer tip at the left side. * Face: Elsa has grey eyebrows that fade towards the centre. Her eyeshadow is purple and fades into grey. She wears mascara and black eyeliner at the top and grey eyeliner at the bottom. She has a minimal amount of blush. She wears an old pink shade of lipstick and has a slight smirk. She glances to the left. * '''Outfit: '''Based on her outfit as seen during the coronation, Elsa wears a 7 piece ensemble. The dress is a one piece. The bodice and skirt are an aqua blue satin with brown trim. The details are printed and it reaches the floor. The collar is a black silk, while the sleeves are a black stretch. The gloves are aqua stretch. The cape has two layers, one that covers the shoulder and the train. It's made from a purple satin. The outfit finishes with simple black flats and a tiara Kristoff '''Sculpt: '''Kristoff Classic '''Body: '''Male Classic '''Appearance: * Hair: Kristoff has sculpted hair, which is painted in gold and brown. * Face: Kristoff has brown eyebrows and light shading under his brownbone. He has brown eyes, that glance to the right. There's blushing on his cheekbones and nose, as well as freckles. His lips are a shade of old pink. * Outfit: Based on Kristoff's Iceman outfit he has a 7 piece ensemble. The main jacket is made from a fake grey suede, with fleece blue sleeve and collar inserts, as well as bordeaux ribbon finishes. The pants are made from the same blue fleece. The gloves are a combination of grey vinyl with blue fleece on the tips, a light grey fur trim and have a beige yarn keeping them closed. The hat is made from grey fleece and has a pompom on the top. The outfit finishes with grey boots with raised details,finished with white drybrushing Hans Other Box: '''The box is quite large. The front has a clear plastic insert, with all the other sides being cardboard. The Frozen logo is featured in the center, with an image of Anna and Elsa in the left corner. '''Extra items: The set includes a room screen, Snow Queen dress for Elsa, 2 tiaras, an Olaf figurine and a Snow Gear outfit for Anna. The extra Snow Queen outfit is a simplified version of the Classic 2013 doll's outfits. There is no pattern on the cape and is just glittery. Blue flats and black high heeled boots are also included.